Last and First
by DaeMinJae
Summary: [SPECIAL HONGBIN DAY] Hongbin memang selalu menguarkan isi hatinya dengan bunga, tapi untuk hyuk? yang tidak tau sama sekali tentang bunga, dari jenis maupun arti. disaat terakhir Hongbin ia memberi bunga untuk perpisahan? tapi hyuk malah menganggap itu tanda bahwa hongbin senang? (summary absurd) HyukBin FF/Rate K /Angst/Oneshoot! DLDR! Review please! #telat (Cover YooMi art)


**[ SPECIAL HONGBIN DAY ]**

**.**

**First and Last**

**.**

**Genre:: Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**.**

**Warn:: Non EYD, Typo, Jelek**

**.**

**Disc: Semua alur disini hanya fiktif belaka**

**.**

**ONESHOOT!**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Han Wonshik &amp; Han Hakyeon : Han Sanghyuk.**_

_**Lee Taekwoon &amp; Lee Jaehwan : Lee Hongbin.**_

_Heol!_

Jae kembali... ini fic khusus untuk Hongbin birthday, tapi sayangnya telat publish.. huhu~

Dan mumpung Jae udah boleh pegang ponsel, jadi Jae publish.

Dari pada bacot(?) Dan nyampah, langsung dimulai aja.

.

.

Dalam malam gelap, hanya ditemani sebuah senter yang menyala remang-remang. Ada sepasang kekasih yang saling menatap berdua duduk manis dibawah pohon maple yang terletak ditengah-tengah taman bunga _bluebell._

"Hyuk" panggil Hongbin. Hyuk menoleh "apa hyung?" Jawabnya. "Ini indah hyuk" Tangan Hongbin memetik satu bunga bluebell tersebut. Hyuk terkekeh pelan "Ne hyungie, ini sangat indah".

.

Hening untuk sesaat.

.

"Hyuk-i kau tau arti dari bunga ini?". Hyuk menggeleng sebagai tanda ia tak tahu. "Memang artinya apa hyungie?." Hongbin tersenyum geli, "tumben kau ingin tahu hyuk?" Begitu mendengar jawaban Hongbin, wajah Hyuk Cemberut seketika, "Hyung! Kau ini." Ujarnya sambil mencubit pinggang Hongbin.

"Sudah hyuk! Sakit~ akan hyung beritahu, artinya rasa syukur. Rasa syukur kepada kau dan tuhan, karena kau mau menjadi pendampingku, dan tuhan telah membuat kita berdua saling mencintai." Jelas Hongbin

.

BLUSH~

.

Wajah Hyuk memerah. Tangannya digunakan untuk menutup wajahnya "Hyung..." rengek hyuk. "Kau selalu lucu saat wajahmu memerah padam seperti hyuk-i, haha~" Hongbin tertawa lepas. Hyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi _'Baru pertama kali ini Hongbin hyung tertawa lepas seperti ini. Biasanya kalau tertawa cuma sebentar.' _

"Lain kali kau cari atau hafalkan semua arti bunga." Ucap Hongbin disela tawanya. "Ah.. baiklah"

.

.

**\- Last and First -**

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang, Hyuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia menemukan sebuah rangkaian bunga, dan secarik kertas pelangi yang ada disamping rangkaian bunga tertempel dipintu apatemennya. Hyuk membuka isi surat tersebut, yang ternyata berisi sebuah gulungan kertas yang ditali menggunakan pita warna putih. Ia menarik talinya dan membaca isi kertas gulungan itu.

**'Hyuk, Hyung memberi bunga itu untukmu, jika kau ingin tahu namanya, bunga itu bernama **_**Sweetpea**_**. Jaga itu baik-baik ya. Good bye!**

**.**

**From your boyfriend, Hongbin Lee.'**

.

.

Hyuk tersenyum membaca surat itu. Dengan semangat ia berjalan keluar dari komplek apartemennya menuju halte bis untuk menuju kampusnya.

.

.

**Other side.**

**.**

**BRAKK!**

.

_'Maafkan aku semua~'_

.

Orang orang yang berada disekitar sana mengerubung mobil yang kecelakaan tunggal tersebut. "Cepat panggil polisi dan ambulans!" Teriak salah satu warga.

Tak lama kemudian, ambulans pun datang. Orang yang kecelakaan tersebut segera dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat.

.

"Pasien Drop! Jantungnya tak berdetak" Teriak salah satu suster. Sang dokter yang menangani mengeluarkan sebuah alat kejut jantung. Dokter itu sudah melakukannya sebanyak empat kali, dan untuk ke-lima kalinya ini sebuah keajaiban datang, jangtung itu mulai berdetak normal kembali.

"Ayo cepat tutup lukanya!" "Ne uisanim!"

Setelah satu jam di UGD. Dokter yang menangani orang itu keluar.

"Keluarga korban?"

.

.

"Apa anak anda memiliki penyakit yang cukup serius tuan lee? Nyonya lee?"

"Iya uisanim, ia terkena Hemofilia stadium akhir." Nyonya Lee menjawab pelan.

Dokter itu mengangguk pelan. "Pantas, tadi darah anak anda tidak berhenti, perlu waktu lama untuk menghentikan aliran darahnya, ah, tapi kenapa ia tidak memakai gelang putih sebagai tanda pasien hemofilia?" Giliran Tuan Lee yang menjawab "ia melepas gelang itu saat ia kuliah semester akhir."

"Kenapa dilepas?"

"Ia ingin tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa ia pasien hemofilia, ia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain"

.

.

"Ada kecelakaan tunggal dijalan tol seoul km 10, siang ini pukul 11.10" Ujar teman Hyuk, Ahn Jaehyun.

"Benarkah? berarti itu saat aku berangkat dari apartemen?" Ucap hyuk.

.

.

\- **Last and First** -

.

Sudah seminggu ini Hongbin tidak menemui Hyuk, dan memberi kabar apapun. Itu membuat Hyuk cemas setengah mati. "Dimana hyung tercintanya itu?."

"Sebaiknya kutanyakan pada Jaehwan ahjumma, dia pasti tahu." Hyuk mulai mendial nomor Jaehwan ahjumma.

**.**

**Tut~ Tut~.**

.

"Yeoboseyo~"

"Yeoboseyo ahjumma, ahjumma tahu dimana Hongbin hyung?"

"..."

"Mwo?."

"..."

"Tidak ahjumma, ah.. aku akan segera kesana ahjumma."

"..."

"Ne, annyeong!"

.

Hyuk memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia segera keluar dari apartemennya menuju tempat parkir, dimana mobil yang jarang ia gunakan terletak. Hyuk mengendarai mobilnya agak cepat, hyuk ingin segera menemui Hongbin hyungnya.

.

"Star Hospital, Kamar VIP nomor sebelas, lantai 3"

.

Hyuk segera berlari menuju kamar yang disebutkan diatas.

.

Ceklek~

.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma, ahjussi" sapa Hyuk setelah membuka pintu.

"Oh, Sanghyuk~" jawab nyonya Lee.

.

Mereka mulai bercerita tentang kejadian yang menimpa Hongbin. Tak terasa waktu sudah melebihi satu jam, keadaan sekarang Nyonya Lee menangis dipelukan tuan Lee, dan Hyuk hanya menangis dalam diam.

_'Kenapa kau tak bilang apapun tentang penyakitmu? Kau tahu aku sedih hyung, karena kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku-'. _Batin Hyuk, ia menghela nafasnya._ 'Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?'. _Lanjutnya.

.

.

\- **Last and First **-

.

**One year later.**

.

Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan. Hyuk menunggu Hongbin. Apa ia tidak lelah tidur terus? Apa ia sedang hibernasi seperti beruang?. Setiap satu minggu sekali, Hyuk membawa rangkaian bunga untuk mengisi vas disebelah Hongbin. Mulai dari Yellow Camellia yang berarti kerinduan, White Camellia yang berarti penantian, Bluebell yang berarti Rasa syukur, hingga mawar yang berarti keromantisan, dan lain sebagainya.

"Hyung, aku sudah hafal sebagian arti bunga. Seperti yang kau inginkan." Hyung berguman pelan. Mengingat saat ia bersama Hongbin.

.

_'Lain kali kau cari atau hafalkan semua arti bunga'_

_._

Hari ini Hyuk membawa buket bunga Primrose. Ia meletakkannya disebelah vas, tanpa membuang buket bunga yang ia bawa minggu lalu. Lalu pergi keluar.

_'Selamat tinggal hyung, aku putus asa menunggu orang yang matanya terpejam selama satu tahun. Kau tahu hyung sakit~ seandainya aku saja yang terbaring disana. Aku rela hyung~ kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi hyung'_

.

Tanpa disadari setetes air mata keluar dari sudut mata Hongbin.

.

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Hongbin tiba-tiba kejang-kejang. Untung saja ada suster yang ingin memeriksa perkembangan Hongbin.

Ia mengecek keadaan Hongbin sebentar. Lalu, Suster tersebut berlari mencari dokter dan menyuruhnya melihat Hongbin.

.

.

\- **Last and First **-

.

_**Penumpang kereta menuju busan silahkan memasuki kereta dijalur 3, sekian~**_

.

Ya, Hyuk sekarang membulatkan pikirannya untuk menetap dibusan bersama orang tuanya. Karena setelah ia mengetahui arti dari bunga pemberian Hongbin terakhir kalinya, Sweetpea yang berarti selamat tinggal. Percuma disana ia hanya bisa menangis semalaman, disini ia bisa membantu ibunya dikebun.

.

Sudah saatnya ia melupakan Hongbin. Kalau saja ia sadar kembali, ia tak akan bisa bersama Hongbin, dan kalau Hongbin sudah tidak ada.. paling tidak Hyuk menetapkan hatinya untuk ber-ziarah kepusara Hongbin.

Tiga bulan tak terasa sudah berlalu.

.

.

**Tut~ Tut~ Tut~**

.

.

Ponsel Hyuk berbunyi, ia menatap ponselnya dan membaca siapa yang meneleponnya "Jaehwan ahjumma calling". Ia menslide tombol hijau.

.

"Yeoboseyo ahjumma"

"Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Aku dibusan ahjumma."

"Kembalilah keseoul untuk satu hari saja."

"Eum, akan kupikirkan ahjumma."

"Ne, kalau begitu yasudah. Annyeong! Jangan lupa okay."

"Iya ahjumma, annyeong!"

.

Nyonya Lee menutup teleponnya.

.

Hyuk merenung, diantara iya atau tidaknya ia kembali ke seoul. Kalau pilih iya, ia akan terpuruk dengan kejadian yang ia alami, kalau pilih tidak, ia takut mengecewakan Lee ahjumma.

"Sebaiknya... aku pergi keseoul saja. Siapa tahu nanti ada sesuatu yang menakjubkan." Keputusan Hyuk mulai menetap. Besok ia akan pergi ke seoul setelah tinggal dibusan tiga bulan.

.

.

\- **Last and First **-

.

Hyuk berdiri didepan pusara yang tertulis Hongbin Lee. Hyuk mulai meneteskan air matanya. Benar apa yang ia bilang, ada hal yang menakjubkan. Lee Ahjumma bercerita bahwa Hongbin-nya meninggal? What the?!. Hati hyuk seperti kandas sebagian. Seandainya hati berbentuk love, maka hati hyuk menggambarkan jika love itu tinggal setengah. Hyuk mengusap air matanya pelan.

.

_Kau benar-benar akan apa yang kau katakan, kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, dan kau meninggalkanku. Goodbye hyung! Semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bersama lagi._

.

.

.

.

**END!**

.

Huft~ selesai juga... ini special for hongbin day... walaupun telat.. tapi telatnya cuma seminggu keke~

.

Akhir kata...

.

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
